Winter tears of joy
by kaizer20
Summary: A Sakuya and Shizu pair, I felt bad that these characters are not that mention, so as a dear writer, I decided to write and dedicate this fan fiction story for them!   , don't worry about the little fantasy though, it's not boring to read.


A/N: I'm back for my 2nd Candy Boy!

A Shizu X Sakuya fan fiction story, ha!

My first general pair at last in Candy Boy!

First writer of this pair!

* * *

Winter tears of joy

* * *

2 girls dwelling on the Earth's surface were walking hand in hand at the luminous cloistered area of Hokaido, Japan. It was a winter wonderland for most tourists, but it was a winter paradise for this 2 pairs as they set about to beat their older sisters' or senpais game.

Kamiyama Sakuya is intently holding Shizu Sakurai's right hand as they were sprawling about to beat their senpais game, Sakuya is already far beyond from being impatient to being irritated for it has been a voluptuous 2 hours of wandering aimlessly searching for their goal.

"Shizu, are we there yet?" she asked renouncing her negative thoughts and instead replacing it with an apathetic thought.

"Don't be so apathetic Sakuya, were almost there" Shizu said in annoyance.

"How would you know that, were not even there yet!" Sakuya uttered.

"It was out of pure instinct" Shizu bit back making Sakuya fume.

"Humph, that's what I'd expect from the youngest sister of the 3 Sakurais"

"Don't you dare compare me to my older sisters, you midget girl!" Shizu flared.

Sakuya sweat dropped and apologetically bowed to Shizu before saying "I'm sorry, Shizu, I didn't mean it, I was just teasing you".

Shizu was touched at the girl's sincere apology and said "It's alright, no harm done!" before smiling happily at Sakuya.

"_No wonder why I fell in love with her, she's so kind and gorgeous" _Sakuya thought, as time passed, she learnt to accept the proximity of her capability that Yukino is not replaceable when it comes for Kanade's love towards her.

"Sakuya, do you… like someone?" Shizu asked blushing intently from her question.

"Now that you mention it I do" Sakuya said back.

"Who is it?" Shizu asked.

"_It's time!" _Sakuya thought before saying "It's you whom I like!"

Shizu's heart fluttered at Sakuya's statement and before even giving the chance for Sakuya to speak up, she kissed the girl passionately not letting her go from the tight embrace that she was giving her. Little did they know that they're in their destination already and there is someone mysterious there watching.

"And cut! That was sweet!" familiar voices said.

Sakuya and Shizu immediately broke off from their heated kiss as soon as they saw who it was behind the scenes and it was none other than Yukino and Kanade.

"Yukino and Kanade, what're you doing" said Shizu and Sakuya mutually, shock radiating through out their whole bodies.

"Well, isn't it obvious" Kanade said.

"We set this whole thing up, to hook you 2 up" Yukino said happily.

"WHAT?" said once more the shocked new young couple, completely left dumbfounded at the other 2's statement?

"Yep, and I'm glad that you both are together now!" Kanade said.

"You mean you did all this just for me and Shizu to be together" said an infuriated Sakuya.

"Yes" Yukino said.

"And it was worth it" Shizu said completely satisfied.

"Definitely, you should be thankful, Sakuya" said Kanade boastfully.

"Fine thank you, Kanade for making me and Shizu to be together!" Sakuya said before giving her senpais a bone crushing hug.

Kanade was choking with the girl's tight embrace and breathlessly said "Sakuya, you're welcome, but I can't… breath!"

Sakuya immediately let go of her senpai and said "Above all places, why here?"

"That's because, this place is very special during winter and it is very romantic" Yukino butt in their conversation.

"Why's that, big sister?" Shizu asked also butting in their conversation.

"That's because, today is the day for a romantic Christmas" Kanade said.

"It is?" Sakuya asked.

"Why's that?" Shizu asked.

"It's because, you 2 are the only ones left loveless and we decided to make you know each other's hidden feelings" Yukino happily said.

"Not only that, it's about time that you to have someone to love anyways" Kanade said adding a little touch of a scientist for sarcastic measures.

"I didn't expect a single least thing coming from Kanade and Yukino" both Shizu and Sakuya mutually said by an accidental probe of mutual timing.

"And so that's the conclusion for Winter tears of joy" said a voice coming from heaven.

"Who's that!" said the four completely abrupt and shocked from the unknown voice.

"I am no more and just a mere of being as your author, dears" said the voice calmly.

"Author?" said the four still completely confused and all the while baffled from the scene that is unwrapping before them.

"Yes, I am your dear author and as your writer, I will personally make this place a beautiful little paradise for the 4 of you" I said.

Then suddenly, with a snap of my fingers in the right, the gloomy place became a beautiful little paradise which I took the liberty of transforming it myself.

"This is for you, everyone" when the infrastructure was done I disappeared in the shadows.

The four were stunned from the sudden approach and were at a complete daze. Suddenly they snapped out of their trance and all immediately said "That's all, everyone, thanks for reading!"

* * *

A/N: I'm finally finished!

Suffered once more from writers' block!

Read and Review!

* * *

**I**

**I**

**I**

**PRESS THIS BUTTON BEFORE GOING BACK!**

**\/**


End file.
